User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bearded Dragon/@comment-Styracosaurus Rider-20101102135414 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toothless99 (Talk) 14:33, November 2, 2010 Welcome Hello, my dear Styracosaurus Rider (what are Styracostauruses anyway? And why are you riding them? It can't be good for their backs...). I'd like to personally welcome you to the wiki. Don't worry about the handdrawn images, its perfectly fine. Heck, you don't even need to have any pictures, though its a nice touch. Manga Maniac 21:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. As for what the heck's a Styracosaurus...I'd direct you to here, here, and here. I'm a member on all three of the sites... And I chose the name for the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. There's a strip that shows Calvin daydreaming that his desk st school turns into one, so he jumps on it and it crashes out the window. That's why my name is here. But come to think of it... Styracosaurus Rider 21:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, that styracosaurus. Oh god, the consequences of unleashing a dinosaur in school... let us just take peace in this moment to celebrate its a herbivore and not too much bigger than an average human. Manga Maniac 21:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe herbivorous but one mean temper with theropods... Styracosaurus Rider 21:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::"WHY WON'T ANYONE THINK OF THE CHILDREN?!?!" Manga Maniac 21:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Calvin's the one who dreams of nuking the cities, you know...Styracosaurus Rider 21:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::*''faints''* Btw, please categorise all articles you make under Category:Styracosaurus Rider's fanon and most images you upload under Category:Images from Styracosaurus Rider. Manga Maniac 21:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::*Got it. Styracosaurus Rider 21:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yay! So, anyway, have you read the How to Train Your Dragons books? Manga Maniac 22:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup. The first five, at least...had no idea there were even other books before. I saw the movie too, but I don't think it was as good as the books. Styracosaurus Rider 22:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I believe there are eight books so far, and she's still writing. Anyway, its good to know that you've read them. I've seen so many people who aren't even aware of the books and still are huge super dooper fans of the movie. My heart almost broke when I heard How to Train Your Dragon Wiki described as 'film wiki' by someone. Manga Maniac 22:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Owch. Styracosaurus Rider 22:11, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :( Manga Maniac 22:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I must say, though, the Night Fury is still pretty cool. Styracosaurus Rider 22:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :::::: :::::: Re: Hi Hi back at'cha! Thanks for the compliment of my drawings! I'd love to see a picture of your beardie, if you want to share it. =] 03:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Rightio. As soon as the computer cooperates (it's cranky, sometimes doesn't work with pictures, and starts telling you that John Lennon is walking around outside the house---yes that last bit really happened 2 months ago) I'll upload the picture I have on it. Styracosaurus Rider 15:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I LOVE YOUR BEARDIE!! He's so cute! =D He has a really unique yellowish color too! Draginfli 21:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Dude! Be realistic on your Dragons. Don't godmod. Sorry, that was just a thing in my head I had whizzing around for a while. Think the future predator from Primeval, if you know what I mean. And of course, dragons are ''fantasy. Styracosaurus Rider 14:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahahaha! You will like Monster Hunter then. Lao Shan Lung is as big as a Seadragonus Gigantus Maximus, but runs from a Fatalis half it's size. Featured I made Black Soil Dragon the featured dragon for January. Gratz. Also, happy new year! Manga Maniac 15:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:26, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I see... Ouch, poor old Toothless. Truth be told, I saw it coming. I'll check exactly why he got properly deactivated this time and see if I can do anything about it, but I doubt it. At any rate, I also run a few wikis. I don't think either me or Draginfli will be "head" admin though. Rather we shall be a peaceful co-existence, partly because I can't be bothered to take actions that would place one of us as the head. Manga Maniac 21:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :...Darn. Well, I'm sure Wikia Staff will understand, and won't make us tediously attempt to go through the adoption process, right? ... I hope so anyway... Manga Maniac 22:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Btw, did Toothless actually get banned? I can't see any evidence for it, all I know is a while ago he got fed up and went on a rampage deleting all of his stuff off of here. Manga Maniac 22:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question It's a conspiracy! <:O 'Manga' (talk • ) 13:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :And I love yours. Btw, I can do some awesome stuff with the JS and CSS now. Here's is what I've done to Skulpedia and what I hope to do to HTTYD Wiki. ::Clear your cache and prepare to be (very slightly) amazed. I've imported all the .css and .js from Skulpedia, so you can see that blog I linked to you for a full list of changes. There's also supposed to be a clock, dunno what's up with that... 'Manga' (talk • ) 13:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you also want me to remove those ol' "Read more..." sections or category galleries? 'Manga' (talk • ) 13:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right, read more sections removed. You fine with the category galleries or do you want me to remove them too (The Category Galleries is the gallery of articles you get when you go to a category.)? 'Manga' (talk • ) 13:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Fight What would win with a Terrortooth and a Future Fungus? :P Essay What is this "Essay"? :I stopped working on it a while ago. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What was it supposed to be? Was it the Great White Block? :Pretty much. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 11:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Why are you not active anymore? What about the JP Fanon Wiki? And another thing. Look in the "AHH! Factors" section in the Fatal Claw article. :Personal life is gettin quite busier than normal (especially the upcoming weekend), added with FF updates and another forum I'm thinking of joining. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) So it's goodbye? Maybe down but not out :) don't worry Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo? Oi, you there? If so, there's something you might be interested in. See this blog for details. 'Manga''' (talk • ) 17:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) R'LYEH One of these days I'm gonna put a hat upon a head HolbenilordTalk 13:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC)